Love after all
by annie1997
Summary: Ava Ryan must choose between her country or heart. I know this isn't a house of night thing, but it would be really great if you read this story


**This is a short story I have to write for English class, and I just want to see how its sounds and what I need to fix. So plz review it I want to see if other people understand the story line. Thax- Annie**

* * *

Long ago in the middle of Leinster House, Dublin, lived the most beautiful princess in all of Ireland. Ava with slick brown hair and brown eyes you couldn't not just fall in love with her. This isn't just any fairytale, think if you had to hide you we're royal, from everyone, well I'll just have Ava tell her side of the story.

It's October 28,1832, and my life wasn't like a normal princesses life, my parents had tried to hide the fact we we're royal, so I could live a normal life, so let me start from the beginning.

It all started about a week ago, when I went out of the castle, it was only to get a few things out of the market. It was a good thing that both Daniel and Brianna kept me hidden and kept my secret that I was out of the castle. Brianna and Daniel Blake we're close to my family way before we we're the royal family. My mom and dad tried hard to hide it from the village, but that didn't work out because everyone knew what my mom looked like, and the Blake's would never give us up if we went into hiding.

_I still remember my first friend who I met at the pond when I was just about 8. I snuck out of the castle for the first time,to look around the pond that wasn't to far from the castle. His name was Aidan McCarthy, we became instant friends from the first sight of each other. We would always meet in the same place and time, and go swimming and just hang out. He was such a nice guy, and I made sure he wouldn't find out that I was the princess, that is till one day he found out I was the crown princess of Ireland. He as all the people in the village had to came see the parade, and the new royal family. As I got on my float with my dad and mom I could only hope Aiden wasn't going to watch this, but as we made the first turn , and their he was shocked and ran into the crowd. I would have tried to get him, but I couldn't leave and I never saw him ever again.._

Now that I'm 16 I have to find a prince in less than 3 days before Halloween. It was the perfect time to find someone because my mom and dad would always have this ball right around Halloween. It's even better that it was a masquerade Halloween ball, so no one would know anyone at the party. I'm suppose to marry Gregg Fitzgerald, but he was always just a friend to me, and all his parents wanted was the crown. That's why I have till Halloween to find someone different and better than Gregg.

I wait in my room for Kayice, so we can get ready for the ball, and Kayice has been my friend since we we're kids, she is also my handmaiden, and that was perfect for me, because we could talk about things and not have my mom and dad find out. As I heard a knock on the door I knew it was Kayice, so I opened the door.

"My Lady are you ready to dressed for the ball?", Kayice asked me.

"Yes, but how many times do I have to say just call me Ava. All this 'my lady' stuff is really weird", I said as Kayice walked in and got my dress laid out even with my heart-shaped with a heart on top of it necklace that I always wore.

"I know, but it's proper, and you know it. This is so much better than the small house we used to have sleepover at", Kayice said.

"I know that's why you're my handmaiden. Now let's get dressed for the ball before we're both late for the ball", I said as Kayice did my make-up and hair with no problem and we we're out the door to the ball. We we're both lucky, because we almost missed our escorts at the door. First into the ballroom was Kaycie, then me, and last my mom and dad would go last because they are the King and Queen. After about like an hour I was tired of dancing and sat near the wall with Kaycie, I danced with everyone my parents had me danced with, even with Gregg. Both me and Gregg, already knew this would never happen, besides Gregg found a really nice girl he's always known. Seeing them together out on the dance floor was the best sight, because you could see the love in each others. Kayice kept poking my arm, so I knew she saw a cute guy walking towards us. Kayice was practically jumping up and down, when the guy kept coming closer so she knew something that I didn't.

"Would you like to dance?", He asked.

"Yes, I would sir", I said as he took my hand and lead me to the center of the ballroom. The music was soft and quit, but I didn't mind it, it was really nice actually.

"You're a great dancer princess", He said.

"How do you know I'm the princess?" I asked.

"I know you're the princess, because when we we're little we used to play in the pond. Thank you for the dance Ava, but don't worry you'll see me again", He said as he left.

"Do you know who you we're just dancing with?", Kayice asked.

"I have an idea", I said.

"Well you should know who that was, you only talked about him like all the time, that was Aidan McCarthy", Kayice said as I just stood there. Now I knew there was no doubt in my mind, that was Aidan and he's back and he looks really hot now.

"Are you ok Ava, you still a little shocked?", Kayice waved her hand in front of my face.

"Yes, I can't believe that was him. I thought I would never see him again. Oh can you hand me my tiara over no point in trying to act normal", I put my tiara on and it was a really pretty one, it was my favorite color blue with a hint of green around it.

"It's still the best tiara ever", Kayice said. We danced a few more hours , but I could tell Kayice was tired and so was I. We both walk up to my room to get ready for bed, but as we got to my door, Aidan was standing right in front of it.

"I'll let you guys talk alone", Kayice whispered in my ear and went into my room.

"So you want to explain why I never saw you again after the parade?"

"I'm sorry I was 8 and I'm sorry I just thought if you lied about being a princess, then you we're lying about being my friend and what you said that one day at the lake."

_I end up being a little late to the pond, but I could see that Aidan was still there waiting for me._

"_Ava you're here."_

"_Why wouldn't I be here?"_

"_I missed you, but can I tell you one thing?"_

"_Yes Aidan, you can tell me anything."_

"_Ok, don't be grossed out. I like like you and you look really pretty today."_

"_I like like you too Aidan. I really do."_

"I meant every word to."

"I wished I didn't run into the crowed, I wished I just stayed there and smile at you."

"You can always make it up to me now."

"How can I princess."

"Is everything you told me that day still true?"

"No, everything I said is not true. I don't like like you, I think I love you Ava", Aidan said as he came closer and kissed me against the wall.

"I'll see you tomorrow princess."

"Stop calling me princess."

"Ok princess Ava", Aidan said as he left, and I knew I had to tell my mom that I can't marry Gregg. I walked into my room got out of my dress and went straight to bed, because I already knew that Kayice heard everything.

I wake up ready to tell my mother, when her maid came in to give me a message saying to meet her in the study. I get ready in a matter of minutes and I was out of the door going to the story.

"Hey mom", I walked in the study to see both Gregg and Aidan.

"Hello Ava, I do understand that when you we're little you snuck out of the castle, and met Aidan. Nice kid he is, but now you have to choose which one you like better and what would be best for the kingdom of Ireland." I kept thinking it wasn't a hard choice to make, but I also had to keep my kingdom in mind. Gregg has been trying hard to understand the people of the kingdom, but you only understand them if you we're once the subjects of the kingdom.

"I know who I want to pick. Gregg you've been trying hard to understand my people, but you won't understand their struggle till you've lived it, so that's why I choose Aidan", I said as Aidan picked me and spun me around and put me down.

"Good Luck to you and Aidan, Ava", Gregg said.

"Thank you, but good luck to you and your girl", I said as I gave him one last hug as he left.

"Now does this make me prince, princess Ava."

"Yes, but you're never going to be a good prince if you keep calling me princess", I said as Aidan picked up one more time and kissed me. My life is perfect , and I knew that picking Aidan was the right choice, and just like any other fairy tale we lived happily ever after.

* * *

**So what do you think of the story and I know people who were ready my stories before I've been so busy with school and everything, but I promise to have another chapter up soon so plz review- Annie**


End file.
